


No Strings Attached

by CaliahAndTauran



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Brief Smut, M/M, i was in a sadish mood so i made a sadish fic, mentions of johnroxy, one sided johndave, time to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliahAndTauran/pseuds/CaliahAndTauran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are okay, some things are not. Being in love with your cousin's boyfriend? Yikes. College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached

You love the way John tugs your hair and pants against your skin as he desperately thrusts into you. His moans are quiet, and you know it’s because the dorm has thin walls, but that won’t matter in a second. He’s quickening his pace, and you know he’s close. You skim your hands up his chest, and back down again, dragging your nails against his sweating skin. John breathes in sharply, and pulls out of you. With a cry his seed splatters against your stomach. 

John rolls off you, and you shove down a whine. You stroke your dick in a few short jerky motions, until you cum all over your hands. 

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are an incredibly shitty person. Only you would have the nerve to sleep with your cousin’s boyfriend. Roxy would hate you if she knew. 

John has been your friend for years, and you're not exactly sure when all of this started. Well, the sex had started in college. The innocence of secretly kissing and holding hands had abruptly changed when you and him had been thrown into the same dorm. It wasn’t your idea to throw two horny boys into the same room. 

You get up to wash the gunk off your hands, and try not to jostle John as you roll off his small twin bed. You trudge over to the bathroom in the corner of the dormroom, and grimace at how messy it is. It’s mostly your fault because more than half is hair product. With a mental shrug you flip on the faucet. Tepid water flows out and you make quick work of cleaning up. 

On your way back to John’s bed you shimmy back into your record boxers. They were a gift from your brother Dirk, and they match your favorite shirt. 

You lay back down next to your friend, but don’t touch him. John’s breathing has evened out, and he’s staring up at the white ceiling. He’s breathtakingly beautiful, and you wonder if he knows that. You certainly know Roxy’s never told him something like that. The lights are off, but you can just barely see him by the summer glare seeping in from the room's only window. His eyelashes send shadows across his cheek, making them seem impossibly long and dark. 

“John?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you love me?”

The boy replies without hesitation.

“No.”

Something cracks inside you, but you smirk despite the painful feeling. 

“No strings attached?”

John turns on his side to face you, and his lips curl into a faint smile. 

“No strings attached.”

His smile is sending your stomach into knots, and you wish you knew how he could say something so cruel with such a kind look. 

The blue eyed boy reaches around you to his nightstand to retrieve his glasses that you had thrown off not to long ago. He slides them on, and glances at his alarm clock.

“Shit, Roxy’s going to be here in a few. Is there somewhere you can crash tonight?”

You have half a mind to say no, but John’s made himself clear. He wants you around for the sex, and he can’t have her figuring that out. You nod and start pulling on the clothing that was strewn across the floor. The minute that your converse are covering your feet, he’s pushing you towards the door. You open it, and he stops pushing. 

Leaning against the door frame you observe his ruffled state. His hair's a mess, and he’s only in his shirt and boxers. You reach a hand out to flatten his ebony locks, and notice he still smells like sweat and sex. By the time Roxy gets here any traces of your actions will be gone. He’ll have showered away your smell, and straightened up his bed. Your hand falls away and you sigh. 

“I’ll see you later Egbert. Tell Roxy I say hi.”  
“Sure thing, see you tomorrow Dave!”

John shuts the door, and you are alone in the dorm common room. You’re not sure why you torture yourself like this. Seeing him happy with someone else makes your heart ache, which makes you feel guilty. 

Loving him makes you miserable.

**Author's Note:**

> Caliah: Aye, I was in the shower and thought up a small story in which Dave and John are NOT dating despite Dave’s feelings for John, and the fact that they bang. A lot. This is kind of what came out of it? BTW I don’t ship John and Roxy really, but it was convenient for the story. Anyways I am not making a profit off of this, yadda yadda yadda. Comment and I’ll love you forever!


End file.
